bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuno
Kuno is a Dasaka and the Fursic First Son. Biography Kuno is the Fursic First Son, and he has been all his life. There was a generation - directly following the most recent Fursic coup, and a subsequent slew of executions - when Kuno's clan had no males, so when he was born, he automatically assumed the title of First Son. Ever since that day, Kuno has been raised to play his part, which he's done - at times resentfully, at times minimally, at times proudly - as well as any First Son could. Kuno learned quickly during his time at the Yards, and just as fast during his real education: in the Rora's court. Most of the time, Kuno lives on Sado, where he either lazily engages in or spies on imperial court proceedings. Personality and Traits Appearance Kuno, when wearing his set of elaborate crystal armor and his heavy, ruby-red mantle, looks every inch the part of Fursic First Son. He stands proudly, seemingly even taller than his normal stature; the masterful patterns of his armor catch the light, and his velveteen cape ripples majestically in his wake. Without his ceremonial garb, though, Kuno loses much of his splendid appearance. Admittedly, he looks healthy enough, he is tall, his armor is rich shades of navy and gold, and his posture couldn't be better; despite all this, the unadorned Kuno still manages to look unremarkable. His face is neither handsome nor ugly, and it rarely breaks into a smile. He is prone to stillness, and his amber eyes, if unoccupied, tend to stare in a surly-seeming way. Weapon(s) and Masks Kuno only has one physical weapon: his crystal-bladed sword. This is of highest quality make - befitting for the First Son of such an ancient clan - with an ornate hilt into which traces of metal are woven. Kuno always wears the weapon at his waist, but this is more for ceremonial effect than anything else; it's part of his uniform. He isn't a highly skilled swordsman. Powers Kuno is adept as both a Sighteye - wherein he specializes, most unusually, in creating odor illusions - and as a Willhammer, whose mental projections tend to manifest in the minds of his targets as water. He also wears a Kanohi Iden, the Great Mask of Spirit, which allows his conscious soul to leave his body at will. It's common knowledge that if Kuno isn't visiblyin a room, he could very easily still be there; this always tends to spook people. Traits There are few things that stir Kuno to visible emotion. Superficially, the Fursic First Son embodies the Dasaka masculine ideal: he seems stoic, powerful, composed, dignified, and pridefully conscious of his station in society. Beneath the surface, however, Kuno's feelings and desires - intentionally unregulated when he was younger, and now repressed by habitual social paranoia - whorl with surprising, secret force. Eddies of negativity color everything Kuno thinks and does; He tends to fixate on his defeats and shortcomings, and blames himself almost exclusively for them. Kuno is, perhaps, happiest when he's in pursuit of definite goals. Winning means everything to him. Weakness(es): Kuno is practically unable to physically defend himself while using any of his powers, just based on the nature of those abilities. Category:Characters Category:Staff characters Category:Dasaka Category:2013 Arc Category:Male Dasaka Category:First Sons Category:Willhammers Category:Sighteyes Category:Clan Fursic